Scenarios
by SnappleEdge
Summary: First scenario: Flat-out rejection.
1. Rejection

**A/N: Hmm…this is such a play off of Fish Kiss! and Like Kissing a Fish.  OH WELL!  :3  Anything else to say, do I have?  Um, no, not really.  Let the unoriginality BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own it?  No.  Do I wish Danric was real and in love with _me_?  Hell yes.**

**̽¤§¤ The Wager ¤§¤ **

**To start things off, a Court Duel exert:**

            "I'll go in the rattler with you," Bran said the next morning, to Nee.  Grinning at her, he added, "Probably will rain, and I hate riding horseback in the wet.  And we never get enough time together as it is."

            I looked out at the heavy clouds and the soft mist, thought of that close coach, and said, "I'll ride, then.  I don't mind rain - " I looked up, realized who else was riding, and fought a hot tide of embarrassment.  "You can go in the coach in my place," I said to Shevraeth, striving to sound polite.

            He gave his head a shake.  "Never ride in coaches.  If you want to know the truth, they make me sick.  How about a wager?"

            "A wager?" I repeated.

            "Yes," he said, and gave me a slow smile, bright with challenge.  "Who reaches Jeriab's Broken Shield in Lumm first."

            "Stake?" I asked cautiously.

            He was still smiling, an odd sort of smile, hard to define.  "A kiss."

            Despite myself, I sputtered, "A k-k-kiss?"  My face was aflame, I knew.  Shevraeth's smile widened slightly.  "Um…well, you see – _rain _you say, Bran?  Oh, my.  Slipped my mind just how dreadful the rain can be.  Think I'll stay in the coach after all," I mumbled, staring at the muddy ground.

I didn't look back to see Shevraeth's reaction until I was safe inside the coach, studiously ignoring Bran and Nee across from me as they looked at one another with a love that was far beyond my comprehension.  His face had smoothed into that customary unreadable court mask, but his eyes were alight with an emotion that I couldn't place, and didn't care to place.  At least in ignorance I could find stability.

**A/N: Should I continue with this scenario until they find their happily ever after, or move on to another one?  The choice is yours, dear reader, if you're actually there.  Oh, and I need a beta…I have the little paperclip dude to help me out, but after a while, he gets annoying.  Any takers?  Review and let me know what you think so far, and where this should head next, please.  Review…NOW.  I would try subliminal messages, but I'm not sure _how_ to.**

**-Snap**


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: :D Reviews!  I 3 reviews.   Though, doesn't every writer, so long as they're good?  Thanks to **nebulia**, **Danric-Lover**, **FelSong**, **ShannonLynn**, **Cathy**, and **Rane2920072**.**  **You guys ROCK.  Love all the suggestions, and I'm keeping them all in mind.  And thanks for all the beta volunteers!  From the reviews, I got that you wanted me to continue a bit from where I left off, and you wanted fluff, so, why not kill two birds with one stone?  Or maybe not birds, I like birds…maybe a cabbage.  I hate cabbage.  Chop two cabbages with one slice & dice?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wasn't lying last disclaimer.  I don't own it.  But I still wish Danric was mine.  X3**

**¤§¤ The Wager ¤§¤ **

**Last time:**

I didn't look back to see Shevraeth's reaction until I was safe inside the coach, studiously ignoring Bran and Nee across from me as they looked at one another with a love that was far beyond my comprehension.  His face had smoothed into that customary unreadable court mask, but his eyes were alight with an emotion that I couldn't place, and didn't care to place.  At least in ignorance I could find stability.

**:D Smile!  You're reading a fanfic!**

            It didn't take long for Bran to fall asleep.  With me in the carriage with him and Nee, there wasn't much else for him to do without having to ignore my disgusted expression as I tried to ignore them.  And so, with no one else to talk to, Nee turned to me.

            "Mel, _please_ don't tell me that the only reason you're in here is because Vidanric isn't," she said, her eyes sad.  Did I have something on my face that said 'read me'?  I looked out the carriage window dismally.  I already felt bad enough about it thanks to my own conscious; I didn't want Nee to make me feel even guiltier about the whole ordeal.  Accepting my silence as a yes, she went on, "Why do hate him so?  He wishes only to let bygones be bygones."

            "It's not that simple, Nee," I replied, my voice small and unsure.  I didn't know why I still held my initial resentment for Shevraeth, so how could I explain it to her?  Nee had once told me that the Renselaeuses never spoke of the war, but that did not mean that I had forgotten it.  Humiliation is short in coming and long in leaving.

            "What comes to mind when you hear the words Marquis or Shevraeth?" Nee asked curiously.  Startled, I looked over at her.  She was watching me patiently, waiting for my answer.

            I sighed and said, "You're only going to laugh."  Greeted only by silence, I continued, "If you must know, I see a man in a black cloak riding atop a hill with wings of soldiers at his command as he attacks my people."

            "Did you ever think that maybe by referring to him by a different name, one you don't subconsciously affiliate with the war, would help you to see that he wants friendship?" she whispered.

            I never answered her, and she went to staring out the small window while I kept my attention on my hands that were folded in my lap.  Her words kept floating around in my mind, pressing for attention.  Maybe Nee had a point.  There was no reason why I shouldn't try her idea, and I knew just how to begin.

**:3**** Detour: Cutting straight to the fluff, if you don't mind.**

            We arrived at the inn in Lumm two candles later, which left me with almost _too much_ time to think over my and Shevraeth's past.  Nee convinced Bran to accompany her in a dance in the main room, leaving me to sort out things with Shevraeth by myself.  Opening one of the two doors leading our party's parlor, I walked in hesitantly, bracing myself for the encounter I'd been both dreading and anticipating.

            As I walked in, Shevraeth lifted his head briefly, giving me a short nod, before returning to his writing.  I took a deep breath and knelt down on the cushion across the table from him, "Hello there, and who might you be?"

            Shevraeth met my gaze quizzically, one cultivated eyebrow arched in question.  "Oh, my, where have my manners gone running?  I'm Meliara Astiar, Countess of Tlanth.  And you are…?"

            His eyes narrowed a smidge in amusement, catching on to my game, "The Marquis of Shevraeth."

            I stuck out my lower lip in a practiced pout, "That's not a name.  It's a title."

            "Vidanric Renselaeus," he said, the humor in his voice barely hidden.

            "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Vidanric."  The shadows at the corners of his mouth were deepening.

            "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Meliara."  By now, I was finding it very hard not to burst out in a sudden fit of giggles; the whole situation was just so…silly.

            "I wonder if I could request your assistance in a matter of consequence?"  Slight confusion mixed in with the amusement.  "You see, on the way here, I declined a bet out of cowardice, thereby soiling my reputation before even reaching Athanarel.  I hoped that I might be able to regain my prestige by engaging in a wager with you, kind sir."

            "I'd be honored, dear lady.  The terms?"  His voice was now perfectly controlled, but not even years of court training could keep his emotions from shining in his eyes.

            "First one to the door wins."  I was smirking now, as was he.

            "And the stake?"

            "A kiss."

            We were both on our feet in seconds.  I was in the lead, being closest to the door to begin with.  I laughed as he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him, bringing his lips to mine before I could react.  I'm glad that I didn't.

            How does one describe the indescribable?  So many clichés come to mind!  It was like…stumbling upon a fresh stream after days of only rocky mountains; like that first breath of air when you dive into a pool; like the first summer rain after the long drought.  It was amazing.  And mind-numbing.  And, and, and…_euphoric_.

            "Cheater," I whispered as I pulled away a fraction for air, our ragged breath mingling for a moment before our lips met again.  My entire body was on fire, and I'd never felt better.

**A/N: Ignore the OOC-ness and it's all good.  And look!  It's longer!  YAY!  So there it is; first scenario is finished.  Which one shall be next?  Readers vote.  And the choices are…Mel wins the race or Danric doesn't stop her from giving him a fishy kiss at the inn.  REVIEW!  And VOTE!  You _can _make a difference!**

**-Snap**

**P.S. For lack of patience, I'm posting this without waiting to get it beta-ed.  Find any mistakes, please point them out to me, thanks!**


End file.
